Total Eclipse
by satiric
Summary: RinHaru Stripper!Rin - Haru spent years trying to figure out what he wanted when it came to love. One Saturday night, he finds his answer. A smiling guy on stage at his local gay strip bar catches his eye, and he sent a tingle through his spine. He thought of it as a joke, yet was it? Was his already outlying buzz enough to convince himself to go home with him? (not a songfic)
1. Chapter 1: Self Discovery

**Story: Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Anime: Free! Eternal Summer (or the first season whatever floats your boat)**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Title: Self Discovery**

**(a/n)people are messaging me wondering why i am writing stories that aren't sudden death.**

**that story is _done._**

**i am also using yen as the currency so he is not handing him $2000 he is handing him ¥2000**

**swimming boys are in full affect.  
>*stands on throne of ooc-ness*<strong>

* * *

><p>A wandering pair of eyes looked around his scenario, wondering what lead him here. It was Saturday, his day to swim. He only wanted to sit in the water. The last place he expected to be was here, his city's gay strip joint.<p>

He didn't come here because he was gay; he came wondering of his sexuality. Some days he wished water was a sexuality. If he told someone he was attracted to water he would blow. Maybe he was sexually attracted to what he could _do_ in the water.

It being a Saturday, the place was full. 'Paradise City' by Guns N' Roses was blasting through the speakers. By the way it seemed, this was exactly like a heterosexual strip club, yet with dudes. His head was filled with vigor and his nose was filled with the scent of alcohol. This was a strip joint for _sure._

He couldn't help but chuckle about one of the guys on stage were doing. His fingers lightly gripped a pole, lifting himself up with ease. Even with a police officer uniform, that means long pants, he stretched his legs without a single problem. Those pants were probably leggings, tight as fuck on his ass. His smile was goofy, the guy was having fun.

Haru stared at the young man walking around the pole multiple times, grind against it, then pick himself up with it. He was so caught up with his graceful technique, Haru never took a seat. Other men started pushing him out of the way until he caught on. Crimson covered his face when he realized how idiotic he must've looked, the only guy standing up in the whole club.

The seat he chose was right in front of the man he had his eyes on. Letting him see his features a bit better. He had a pair of pinky-red eyes, accompanied by in thick red hair. It wasn't the gingery red, it was an exotic red that caught his eye as soon as he walked in. Over his police shirt, there was a name-tag. Rin. His name was girly, just like Haru's. Rin was so fast on his choreography that Haru could barely see his face.

Around after ten more minutes of watching him dance around, he knelled down to Haru.

"You've been watching me for an awful long time, sir." He tipped his hat down, putting it on the ground. Rin gave a smile, exposing his sharp teeth. That most of the time made the men back away.

"Is there a fee?" Haru smirked.

"If you want there to be one." Haru handed him ¥2000 with a daring smile. "The guys love this." He clenched the front of his pants, pulling them forward, dropping the bill in his trousers. The waist hit his skin with a snap. "Thanks for the tip, it helps." Rin put the hat on Haru and went back up.

Eventually, Rin grabbed the hat back and went on break. Haru watched him walk away, chuckling. Some guy went up to Haru and told him there was something stuck to his head.  
>'I'll be back on stage at 11:15. If you want a private dance or something, I'll be around, cutie'<p>

Haru started looking around for Rin, noticing him at the bar. He sat alone, drinking a soda so he would be energized for later. First thing Haru noticed was that Rin was out of breath.

"Hello." The seat next to him was open. "That was really graceful, I liked it."

"Thanks." Rin shuffled his soda around in the cup, sipping from it right after. "I realized a moment ago, I never got your name."

"Nanase."

"That's a surname." He took notice. "What's your-"

"Haru." He answered before Rin could finish the sentence.

The two engaged a conversation, until a certain question was asked.

"Top or bottom?"

"I don't know." Rin laughed, grabbing his shoulder.

"I didn't know until I got this job. I like top but here, if a guy takes me home, I sometimes end up bottom." After a moment, Rin touched Haru's chin, pulling him close. "I can make you find out." If Rin kissed him on the job, he could be fired. "Not right now, though. After work."

"Rules?" Rin nodded, lightly hugging him with the arm that coiled his shoulder. "Look at the time."

"Trying to get rid of me, Haru?"

"I just want to see you grind against that pole again." It was much for him to speak that much to a complete stranger.

"That's not the only pole I'll be grinding against, tonight." Rin whispered into Haru's ear. His approach was so quick. "Or so I hope?"

"Dork."

After his next round of oh-so-good dancing, Rin had enough yen to pay his half of rent.

Haru couldn't get enough. His expression looked bored, so Rin always changed up the routine, when in reality it was completely fine in his opinion.

This time more clothes were coming off, agonizingly slow. It made Haru's stomach churn the way he moved around the pole. How long has he had this job? He wasn't some cheesy newbie who didn't know much, he was a pro in Haru's book.

He had gone to a few women strip clubs and seen their dancers, some saying they've done it for a handful of years. That was approximately the amount of time he had dancing here.

The sensual music made it harder for him not to get harder than he was. Did all the drunken guys around him have hard-ons? How did they hide it? Rin made it frustratingly difficult to stay put in his seat.

The lights were dim so he didn't see that Rin was wearing lipstick. It was a bright red that made him seem capable of murder. He'd occasionally suck on his finger for a second, a quick in-out, and Haru would see the excess get on his fingers.

It was like the way he swam, athletically graceful. His personality of smiles made him even better. Haru liked guys who smiled a lot, it comforted him. When he got used to a guy, he would do the same.

Strippers were often there for the money, from his thought at least, and he seemed to enjoy the job. Haru happily watched him be happy, and that was fantastic with him.

Before he knew it, Rin had gone on two more breaks, gone through six sodas, and was drained by the end of the night. He kept bugging Haru on how we was staring at him, seeming to be in awe.

"Want that job?"

"Mine's fine." Haru shook off the idea while sipping his margarita. "Takes a lot of experience."

"Strong legs and the offering to play a bit of dress-up. That's all this job really takes." His shirt was unbuttoned halfway so Haru could see his rippling abs. "I love dancing, too. That has something to do with it. Strippers always look like that they hate their jobs and life, yet I want people to have a different aura from me. My distinct atmosphere can't be negative against my customers, it could put a toll on them and I."

"At the hetero clubs, girls looked like they were suffocating in those uniforms." It made him feel guilty "I couldn't watch that."

"Only the pants here are on the tight side. If you get there quick enough, your shirt can be loose. That's why I'm always in a rush."

"I've only known you for a few hours."

The place was closing down for the night, Haru getting multiple warnings to leave or get kicked out. Rin told a worker 'he's with me' and, that was the end of the feud.

They sipped through a few martinis, even a shared wine cooler. Rin nudged his shoulder, letting something off of his chest.

"Why are you on a self-discovery mission? Are you just unsure of your future?"

"You could say that. Being heavily bullied by girls adds to it." Rin felt his heart sink. The girly name made sense, but he couldn't get used to it like Rin did? He was teased too when he was young.

"That's why you aren't preferring women?" Haru nodded lightly. "I understand. There's no straight bone in my body."

"Never has been, I'm guessing?"

"Nope." Rin got up from his seat, turning his cap to the back. "You wanna come home with me?"

"How often do you have STD tests here?"

"2nd Wednesday of the month, and I haven't touched a guy in years. College."

"Sure." Haru left his glass along with a few dollars, getting up with Rin. "Let's go."

"You've only known me for a few hours and you're willing to crash at my place?"

"_Why not?"_


	2. Chapter 2: JK

**Story: Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Anime: Free! ES**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Title: JK**

* * *

><p>Haru kept his eyes on certain parts of the fancy car. He didn't expect this much from him, personally. With the way this guy was, it seemed like he drove a Honda, not a bright red mustang convertible. Nothing looked aged, really. Rin grabbed his phone from the center console, quickly typing something and putting it down. He saw Haru raise an eyebrow to him, Rin just laughed it off. There was no way in hell he'd tell his handsome 'refugee' his sister was texting him at this hour.<p>

"Prepared?" As Haru nodded, he started up the car and moved the shift. "I drive sort of fast, just to warn you. Check around for cops if you want." That gave a rebellious impression of him. Many police were out at night, mostly on a road like this.

"Acceptable."

He changed his mind on the comment as soon as Rin floored the gas petal.

"Nice house…" How on earth could he pay for this on his own? How much is he really getting paid there? Rin had tried talking to him on the whole ride home, yet he barely responded. Haru was probably still in his shell. Haru secretly felt his stomach churn on the way there. His toes also curled in his shoes the whole time. The thoughts in his head off that remark before, it made him shiver.

Some cheesy electronic song Haru was half sure he heard in the club started playing in the car.

The way the song distinguished its emotion, it made their emotions rage. Rin had already grabbed his hand multiple times that night, even on the car ride home. Haru gave a few smirks, not anything else, really. He let Rin ride home with his hand wrapped around his own. It led to a lot of blushing and a chuckle from Rin. Still, what if Haru pulled the first move? It seems too sudden to make any move, actually. They were still practically strangers, and Haru was still in the closet. That'd be horrendous and they wouldn't be able to forgive themselves for it.

Like the two hearts were connected, they both lost their resonance. Haru and Rin looked in the opposite directions of each other in embarrassment. Rin exited the car, opening the door for Haru.

"Have all of your items?"

"Um, yeah." There were noteworthy moments between them as they walked into his apartment. Rin intertwined his fingers with Haru's as they walked in.

His place was absolutely gorgeous, filled with designer couches and recliners. This man lived in paradise, he really put his money where his mouth is. Rin must've been pleased with himself.

To admit, Rin was overjoyed on how much money he made at the club. Still, he didn't care if his roommate left this place a wreck. He just wanted to get wrecked, with someone finally by his side. He never thought he could use his years of muscle toning for a source of tips.

There was guilt lingering in his chest. Rin seemed as if he knew every step to seduction, even unwillingly leading a stranger to his house. How could a single man be so sneaky? He wasn't any ordinary stranger, Haru was a sexually frustrated stranger. It felt as if his mind would be made up on if he was liking guys after he left this house.

"Are you buzzed?" Rin flashed a smile to him, running his way to the couch.

"I only had two drinks." The young man seemed to be the silent type.

"I just want to get tipsy with you."

"I can go buy rum or something."

"No, it's ok. I have drinks." He didn't bring his car with him, anyways. "I brought you over for company, it's an act of kindness, Haru."

It seemed as if their fate brought them together, so they drank a few strong things and topped it off with wine. Haru was aware he said stupid things when he was drunk that often spoiled the intoxication, yet maybe this guy wouldn't mind it. One night would either break him down or keep him pleased for a while. Was there no stopping himself now?

"Bonnie Tyler is probably the best artist ever." On the way home his playlist was modern dubstep, what a difference. "Forever's gonna start tonight, Haru." He remembered getting so drunk one night a friend recorded him singing karaoke to that song in a bar. That was only once, and he was never getting that drink ever again.

"Isn't that an English singer?"

"Yeah." Haru didn't know much English and that cut his music taste in half from Rin's. "I could translate her first album in minutes."

"That song is about breakup from what I know, and using lyrics for pick-up's is an old technique." His head rested on Rin's shoulder, sipping from his drink. "Fill me." Haru tend to speak more when he was lightly dazed.

"As you wish." There were many thoughts going through his head at the moment, wondering if he should take the first move, or any move at all. "Is that enough for you, Haru?"

"Yeah, thanks." He didn't go insane when me was drunk, hell, he never even laughed at the funniest jokes. Haru never laughed, it just didn't seem joyful to him anymore. "I feel so lonely now."

"You have me, Haru."

Haru just heavily sighed, falling into his somewhat open arms. He denied he needed love from an absolute stranger at first, now he really felt himself hit it all down. Was he really this low?

"It's not your fault. It went down sort-of that way for me too. I had a guy who had a back-up. As soon as we got into a fight, he left and went to go see that guy. He thought we broke up, that's what he claimed at least. Then we did actually break up." What angered Rin the most is that his roommate still hung out with the guy often, not bringing up that he lived with him.

"How'd you know it was rejection?" He nodded, assuring him it was ok.

"Just the way you are, guessed it was break-up. We all miss people. It's just life. All that matters is that I have you." He held his hand again. "I think you can really fill a gap in my life. A gap made for you,"

"Your glass is nearing empty." He only opened his mouth so his would get filled, too.

"I have work tomorrow, I can't be hung-over." Haru didn't want to be, either. "Um… when is your apartment lease up?"

"Next month." Was he really asking him to move in after not even a day of knowing each other? Haru seemed wondering of his question so Rin spoke up for his cause.

"Just wondering." Rin got up, still grasping Haru's hand. "It's getting late." Haru noted another bedroom, but he guessed he was sleeping next to Rin tonight. The bedroom looked taken by another person, clothes scattering the floor. Was there a roommate that lived here yet was never brought up?

His grip on his hand seemed barely existent, tickling his as they walked down into the back of the house. Haru was extremely ticklish, yet he'd never admit that to Rin even in the future. He'd have to find out himself.

Rin made a sudden stop as Haru was still sprinting. When Haru ran ahead, Rin pulled him back to where he wanted Haru's body to be, face-to-face with him. It was obvious they were an inch or two off, Rin being the taller one, yet it made Rin chuckle to see the panicked expression upon Haru's face. He had never seen a man with such a traumatized look in his eyes.

"Those drinks were nice and soothing, right?" Haru gave a small smirk as his muscles tensed back down from the sudden excitement. "Did you like them? I'm not much of a drink mixer with the strong stuff you got, but I tried. Is that all it takes to please you? Make an effort?"

"I… I guess."

"I'll take note." Rin snaked his hand around to the bottom of Haru's shirt. "Take it off. Your outside is hot, I want to see under the hood, Haru." His outfit of choice for the night was a muscle shirt and thin button-up to go along with it. Rin had to convince him to take off the button-up as soon as he walked in the door. "C'mon, Haru. You saw me up there, and that's more than you would ever be willing to do in front of me, or anyone, really."

"You're right…" His face went slightly ashen as he threw off his shirt. "Not as good."

"If I make an effort complimenting you, will you accept it that way?" The guy had a smart logic. "What a strong guy you are, Haru."

"Thanks,"

"No need to thank me." Rin's fingers lightly gripped themselves to Haru's chin. He reeled him closer to him, tilting his head lightly.

When he got close enough to him to thrust his head forward and kiss him, Rin stopped.

"JK." Rin chuckled as he pulled away and threw Haru onto the bed with him.


	3. Chapter 3: Anxiety Kills Pride

**Story: Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter title: Anxiety Kills Pride**

**(a/n) i update every nine days. i wanted to gut this chapter and start over but I had already done so much. next week is just gonna be a '2 weeks later' thing and it should be up a lot earlier. give me like 5 days. sorry this was really late, I went to warped tour and my dishwasher broke so I've been handwashing for a week. a lot has been on my plate, even though it is summer. in 3 weeks i will be prepping for my next year of school.**

**yay.**

**corrin campbell's guitarist gave me his pick ily.**

**this will be up on ao3 tomorrow. i am making texts for the parts with messages. i have to html the links and post it that way. wish me luck.**

* * *

><p>Haru paused as he was pushed onto the bed. As if he was a statue, he didn't move in the shock that it <em>didn't happen. <em>Rin chuckled, seeing him fall back onto the bed. He slithered over to the immobile boy, moving his hand to Haru's toned chest.

"Why did you-"

"You said you've never kissed anyone? Ever?"

"Never."

"I want the first to be _special_. Is that understandable?" The smile that slightly curved Rin's face made him look menacing.

"This is special." Haru's hand shivered realizing the fact he was becoming a bit more open with Rin. He was only talkative to a few people in his life. "You have to agree with that."

"You're going out of your comfort zone to talk to me this way, aren't you?"

"I did just going to that club in the first place." When all of those guys were brash him in the club, he started getting fearful. It made him want to throw up.

"A lot of guys were staring when I started talking to you." The sudden realization made Haru's stomach churn. "They looked jealous. You should be happy." It was nice to think of it that way, but it actually made Haru worried about his wellbeing. Did someone see them go home together? Would someone start shit at the club that ruins his quick relationship with him?

"Anxiety kills pride." He wasn't determined enough to let the stupid things go. "I don't know what lead to me there." Haru would die to see him dancing like that again. Since he barely hung out with anyone anymore, he took kindness as a rarity. Would all guys there be thoughtful about it? Would they even care?

"No one in the club has ever looked at me that way, ever." Rin smiled, feeling his drowsiness come over him. "If it didn't compliment you, just know it complimented me. You made my month, Haru. The only guys I have been hanging around lately are at the club."

"Is the club money what you live off of?" Haru somehow got by art commissions and cleaning pools.

"Mostly. Having 'strip club' on your résumé is probably as bad as having jail time."

Even though they were both tired as all hell could be, they continued chatting. Rin occasionally looked at the clock every now and then. No matter how late it got, they kept joking around. Haru was ok with just talking, Rin being the only person he had talked to this openly for what seemed to be months. 3:00am turned into 3:30am, that turning into 4:00, yet Rin just wanted to get the in on this guy's life. From the moment Rin took notice of him, it seemed Haru would be quiet, yet he was doing most of the talking. It confused Rin that he was so lonely, all he did was swim and paint. His whole ordeal of life seemed quite bizarre and forlorn.

"How do guys at the club deal with relationships between customer and performer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Won't guys eventually figure out about us? What would they think?"

"There's an_ 'us'_ already, after six hours? You saying we're official?" Haru didn't think his wording through and he thought it would lead to regret.

"If you want to be-"

"Yes!" He heavily sighed in relief that this guy was open to this guy who was practically a stranger. "I love all-night-long talks. Sousuke and I used to do it practically every night." Rin's joyous expression faded as he covered his eyes in a sigh. "Sousuke…" He didn't want to look like an idiot and cry in front of him, he was a grown man, dammit! "I'm getting another drink."

Haru practically died staying silent as Rin sauntered straight out of the room. His lips opened to speak, but by the time he started communicating, Rin was already out of the area. It was a speedy come and go, Rin returning with vodka in his grip. He held it tightly with a noticeable frown. Rin took a heavy sip of the liquor before closing the bottle and letting it roll onto the carpet. It surprisingly didn't break.

"Is Sousuke your ex?" There were a few tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah. 6 months and he still fucks up my life on the daily." Haru shook his head 'no' as Rin offered him the canister of alcohol. "He once even showed up at the club with his backup boy one night. Luckily, I wasn't working, I was just in the back looking for something I think I misplaced."

"I don't know if I can say that 'I feel you'." Makoto and him were at no time in a relationship in the first place. "You've been listening to me blabber about my life since the day we came in here. How about you spill the beans on yours?"

"Sure."

Rin continuously blabbed on and on for the whole night, eventually laying Haru down next to him. His hand snaked up his new lover's shirt as Haru fell asleep.

Their hands intertwined as Haru fell asleep, yet the other man stared at the ceiling. Something in his stomach told him something was about to happen. As his eyes moved around, enjoying the feeling of skin on his again. The tissue was warm, unlike that pole that shocked him in the winter and made him freeze. Work was sometimes hell, there'd be really upsetting Sousuke days where he wouldn't want to go. He got that job to get his face out of his mind for five minutes. For the first few months he denied it, yet the man haunted his mind for months on end. It made him upset. It always did.

His phone buzzed in the middle of the bed, awaking Rin's partner. Once Haru realized the phone in his hand wasn't the one that belonged to him, he handed it to Rin. His hand almost jerked the phone against the wall when he noticed who the sender was.

'Sousuke'

For some weird reason, Rin still had the damn man's number in his phone, all of their pictures, and all of his past texts. They all had a special spot in his heart, even though he hated him.

"Is it something important, Rin?" He almost smiled at the sound of Haru's sleepy voice.

"Emails. Go back to sleep, big guy."

"Ok." Haru made tired mumbles before returning to drooling on the pillow in a light snore.

'_Hey…'  
><em>'_I know you're up, Rin. You work late nights.'_

'_i have said it once and i will say it again, i don't want to talk to you for the rest of my life.'  
><em>'_Goodbye, Yamazaki'_

'_RIN PLEASE'  
><em>'_HE LEFT ME'_

'_DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE'_

'_WE ARE IN TEXT I CAN'T SEE YOUR FACE'_

'_WELL I DON'T CARE MAN'  
><em>'_YOU DUMPED ME, OKAY? THAT HURT ME FOREVER. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I MISS YOUR TOUCH EVERYDAY. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT GREAT LENGTHS I STRODE TO SO I WOULDN'T BE ALONE ANYMORE.'_

'_What did you do, Rin? What did you do?'_

Haru heard his fingers jamming against the touchscreen and it kept him awake. He was far up enough to read the conversation going on between the two. At this point, he didn't care if he was lying about the messages being emails, all he cared about was that he fell asleep normally, not crying. Tears had become a sleeping aid to Rin for a while, and what made it worse was that half of those tears were for Sousuke and the other half were for the loneliness he faced. He mine as well keep those tears in a bottle for the future so he wouldn't go to the club with puffy eyes. It was an embarrassment to leave the house that way in the first place.

'_i am fucking done with you. i said it already, good-fucking-bye Sousuke.'_

'_Don't go, please!'_

'_If you want company, I can come over now.'_

'_I don't need a babysitter. Just because Aiichiro is out of town doesn't mean I need to be on suicide watch'_

'_I never said you were a child, Rin.'_

Rin never noticed himself, but he was crying as he violently pressed the letters. Why didn't he block his number? "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you!" He threw the phone against the wall. Messages still going through the network and back to him. "I'm so stupid, I hate Sousuke!" Haru opened one eye and stared at Rin crying his eyes out next to him. "I was miserable even in the relationship, how did I never notice that!?" It didn't matter that if his back up boy left him, he still remembered the text he sent the day he left.

'_HAVE FUN GETTING FUCKED BY YOUR BACKUP BOY SOUSUKE.'_

He felt like he should send it again, just to make him breakdown into the emotional hell Rin was. The rejection between the love/hate relationship coiled him from the inside out. Rin wanted the relationship to end, but when he looked next to him at the peaceful boy falling asleep, he felt as if he had another chance. "I don't want to hate Haru, I want him to be my second and last chance."

"That's so sweet."


	4. Chapter 4: Like I Can

**Story: Total Eclipse of the Heart**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Chapter Title: Like I Can**

**(a/n) hey this is up later than said sorry**

**they will kiss next chapter i promise**

**can u like understand this i wish you could multi space:(**

* * *

><p>They both awoke around the same time, Haru's mind a bit chaotic after the night of many drinks he had never had before. It was so obvious, his bagged eyes and tired expression gave it away. Rin was still sound asleep, his head on top of Haru's hand. After removing the numb limb, he looked at the time.<p>

"Is something wrong?"

"It's 3pm."

"That's _early!_" His alarm clock gleamed, **ドンタク**, Haru immediately confused.

"You said you had work tonight, correct?" Rin nodded, shrugging right after. It seemed as if he was stuck with it. They continued just staring at each other, the shark-toothed boy giving a dorky smile. "Why are you looking at me?"

"You're cute as all hell, looks like you had a rough sleep."

The two got some type of nerve to get out of bed, Haru feeling refreshed on the inside, but horrible on the out. Maybe he had instant coffee or tea in the kitchen that could soothe his irritated nerves. Rin made the bed a bit before going to grab his thrown cell phone. It worried him how forceful he threw it before, hopefully it wasn't broken or anything.

Haru looked through the cabinets, finding mugs with small chips on the handles and brims. It was sort of rude to snoop in this guy's belongings, but it seemed it was up to him to make drinks, since Rin made the killer shots hours before.

Suddenly, there was a frustrated cry, and a punch against the wall.

"Fuck! This is the third one!" His suspicion was true, he had shattered the front of his phone like the idiot he always thought of himself as. All of times his phone broke were because of Sousuke, his anger boiling and steaming up like it did before. Still, his breakdown was not as bad as previous tantrums. Rin once managed to punch through his door, also breaking the bathroom sink faucet. "Goddammit! It's good to have insurance but," Haru heard him yelling as he poured coffee in mugs. He was completely unsure on how the man liked his morning beverage. Hell, he barely knew how to prepare coffee, he was more of a tea person.

Was it the right thing to do? Staying quiet?

"I'll go get another one…" Haru just stirred his tea after removing it from the microwave. To be polite, he left a thank you note.

Rin walked into the kitchen, thanking god or whoever for Haru making something. The other man looked puzzled as Rin rolled the shattered phone on the counter.

"After this, do you mind coming to the phone provider shop and getting me a new phone?" Haru nodded at the request, pointing to the note on the microwave. "You can take the box back to your place, I rarely drink that." His tone was still sharp and fierce, making Haru shiver a bit. "I have rebate if I break it, but I'm unsure now on when I can get it back." A thud echoed lightly when Rin put the cup on the counter. "If you want to get your car on the way back and return home, you can."

"I need to at least get your number first."

"That's sweet."

"I'll bring my car back home and I can return to the club again to see you?"

"Sounds like a deal."

Haru sat in his bath, questioning every move he had made. The man's smiles, the picture of that girl in his house who was oddly familiar, and his familiarity. Where had he seen him sometime in his life? Was this fate? What if they had crossed paths sometime in the past but the future stopped them from meeting at that time?

But the picture of the girl on his nightstand who was obviously closely related to him, she was someone he knew well in high school.

It couldn't be. Was that Gou? It had to be. The way her eyes sparkled just like Rin's was what got him off, their habits, it was too similar. She had always talked about her older brother who was this star at swimming and went to Samezuka Academy, his face was blurred into the back of Haru's head. Haru fell back into the water, shutting his eyes tight and trying his best to just _fucking remember_ what this guy had to with himself in the past. At a joint practice he remembered _something_, yet he just tried and tried to bring it back to focus.

"I'm Yamazaki Sousuke. Welcome to the joint practice." Yamazaki introduced him to the captain, which he knew wasn't Rin, yet the leader was all over Gou. Then there were two guys, once short yet still somewhat toned, beauty mark under his right eye, and the other guy, Rin.

"It was Rin!"

He seemed so different. His happy face seemed not as vibrant and joyous in the past. More of that, he looked terribly depressed.

It was brought back to him the forceful tone he heard before, Rin yelling at the 2nd year and immediately apologizing.

Rin on the other hand took his daily lap around his apartment complex, his mind racing with thought. Did he _seriously_ have to ask Gou if this guy seemed familiar to her? She was the person he talked to in doubt. Mom didn't know he was gay and Kou used that secret as an advantage to blackmail him. Damn that smart girl, but she obviously knew that dude from somewhere. Was it school? Did he see Haru often enough to have his face bonded in his mind? His hand went to grab his phone from his pocket, catching his breath while he texted.

Gou felt her phone vibrate in her purse, as it was practically glued to her side. When she checked it, her eyes rolled seeing the contact name.

'1 Image Attached'  
>'DO YOU KNOW THIS DUDE'<p>

'is he sedated or sleeping next to you'  
>'yeah ik who he is'<p>

'what do you think the answer is'

'you knocked the poor guy out rip nanase'

'HOW DO YOU KNOW HARU'

'he was on my swim team dummy'  
>'aww is he your fuckbuddy now'<p>

'what'  
>'no'<br>'not yet, anyways…'

'1 Image Attached'  
>'isn't this his number'<p>

'why is he labeled as water boy then a dolphin emoji'

Rin shook it off, his questions turned out as true. He would only say something if Haru brought it up. It wasn't any of his business of knowing Haru's past yet, anyways. If it was disturbing or upsetting to him, he would bring it up under choice… there was no need to say a thing.

Haru shook it off, his questions remained unanswered from a primary source. He would only say something if Rin brought it up. It wasn't any of his business of knowing Rin's past yet, anyways. If it was disturbing or upsetting to him, he would bring it up under choice… there was no need to say _a single thing__._

"There was something I needed to ask you." Rin closed the door to his car, beads of sweat going down his face.

"Thanks for driving me here tonight and paying for my drinks." Haru had lightliquors, his mind not strong enough for another night unknown. Glancing over to Rin, the red-haired boy dug in his wallet. With a questioning look, Rin exracted a photograph of his sister.

"Do you know this girl?"

"Matsuoka Gou?" He well knew that this was coming, even on the second day of knowing him. There was no deny that they were siblings now. "She was the secretary of the swim team I was on in high school."

"Water boy?" His mysterious expression turned into a goofy one. Haru smacked his arm with a smile, the other's eyes looking over to notice the smirk. "You're smiling!"

A week later, on Thursday to be exact, the remained apart for a day or two to catch up with the moment. Rin had gone off of his workout schedule for a bit and Haru was without mackerel for almost four days. On more of his adventures in town, his eyes caught onto a flower shop. He thought it would be a nice deed for all the drinks Rin had paid for.

There was an extra set of keys in the plant beside his door, luckily. He didn't want to the flowers to die in the sun or in the mailbox by chance. His eyes did not see a car in the garage nor in the driveway, so he snuck in with the bouquet of flowers. There was an empty spot on the counter, so he put them there with a note.

'Thanks for paying my bar tab. We need to see each other more. Should I come with you Friday? –Water Boy'

He closed the Google Translate app off of his phone, smiling as he knew the grammar was way off and a few letters were sloppy but he could probably read it. Rin seemed fluent if he liked an English singer as much as he did.

It seemed he said more on paper then aloud, there was just nothing to say. Another note sat upon the counter by the flowers.

'If you didn't get the right flavor protein bars, Gou, I will hunt you down.' It made him smile on how nice they seemed to be with each other after these few years. 'Haru if you sneak in and grab that pair of earbuds just wait until I'm home. They looked cool so I used them. Apologies.'

Since when did he forget something here? Not like he was aware, he could keep them.

Was there anything else left to do? It seemed as if it was no, so he locked up and put the keys in the plant.

* * *

><p>Rin later came back, rushing into the AC where he was relaxed. Practically wheezing from his run, he smelt something fresh.<p>

"Ai? I thought you weren't supposed to come back from Nigerian Falls or whatever for another week?" No response. "Ai?"

Rin kept his head up as he walked into the kitchen, his hand lacing the counter. The beautiful scent was getting stronger. His finger went over a wet stem of some sort and he looked down in shock.

"Oh, flowers." Maybe Gou left them so he wasn't really surprised. June was two months away, so there was no need. There was a note accompanying the dozen of roses. It was in full English somehow so it was most likely not Haru, he said he knew barely any of it. The stanza at the direct bottom at the card.

_'Water Boy' _was written somewhat sloppily, yet it made him smile.

"That doof," A few characters were misplaced or backwards but he didn't care. It was from Haru. His hand reached for his _scratchless phone_ that was wrapped in a _Lifeproof case, _he couldn't pay for another phone if he broke this one. His country club membership kept going up. Living in this apartment complex was such a waste.

'thank you. the flowers are beautiful xo'

Rin sent off the text with a smile before realizing who he had sent it to.

'I don't know who's sending you flowers but…'

'_he'll never love you like I can.'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>ye ai went to canada cause he fucking can<em>**


	5. Chapter 5: Harvested Energy

**Story: Total Eclipse (changed title sorry)**

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Chapter Title: Harvested Energy**

**(a/n) hey i got my school schedule, so next chapter will probably be up in 10 days, don't hate me.**

**everything italicized that has the word english close to it is said in english, all else is said in japanese ty**

* * *

><p>It was no argument. If he blocked his number, Sousuke would just blast him on Facebook or Kik. This made him uncomfortable as hell could be. Haru knew about this shit, and he wouldn't go another fucking day dealing with the man who ruined his life for months. His life was a constant hell. The first sleep with someone by his side again was at ease, it made him forget who he was for a few minutes and all that mattered was the boy next to him.<p>

'Block Number'

'Delete Kik?'

'Delete Facebook?'

Now he could sit back in peace, knowing he could relax at home tonight, alone. There would be _many_ tissues in the garbage the next day. His ex was out of his way on which he hoped was forever and he can finish this love story without a stalker on his back. This felt like a day to blast 80's music and sleep, and that's just what he did.

The money went through fine, relieving his nerves. It seemed he would lose the apartment if that guy changed his signature again. Maybe if he saved a few more bucks here and there he could go to culinary school, the job he wanted. Rushing on paintings was becoming too much, mostly that every cent was spent. Money was going out faster than it was coming in. Olympics were too far.

His future was just so far of reach. There was nobody who really knew his full extent anymore. That talk with Nagisa in his 3rd year, how good he could be in his future and how he could be scouted.

He was scouted.

He didn't pass through in the university, not like he wanted to do it anyway.

Nobody he really knew did, either. So he was equivalent. Rin probably did, yet he didn't want to ask. Swimming seemed to not really be his thing anymore, it probably reminded him of his ex or something.

'No work tonight, want to come over?'

'sure'

'Bring a swimsuit, let's bring back old times.'

':)'

His hand gripped the light gym bag, hoisting it over his shoulder. Loud music could be heard from his behind his door. It somewhat appeased Haru, no matter how loud and ear-drum blasting it seemed. The tune had and older feel to it, making him listen.

"English." Haru groaned. "He better open up or I'm going to break in myself." The song had played in Rin's car on the way home the night they met. He lipped the lyrics to himself in silence, remembering and understanding enough to find delight in the track. "Bonnie Tyler. Of course." Music from this artist was played non-stop lately in his life. "Ravishing."

It took around ten minutes of knocking but he finally answered.

"Isn't there a late night music requirement here?"

Rin just shrugged.

"Heard you singing in there." Rolling his eyes, Rin invited Haru in.

"It isn't singing, just loud humming."

"Love how a few days apart turned into a few hours." They had hung out until Wednesday, then Rin said the house was a wreck- most likely just his roommate's room, and Haru could go back to his life for a bit. "Once you start seeing someone, you enjoy their company and can't have them away. Is that the deal?"

"Read my mind." It was almost two weeks they had met up again, yet it seemed so real. "Prepared for a swim?"

"It's still open?" A sign specified it was 24 hours with no lifeguard on duty. How strange. "It's a competitive pool?"

"There's seven pools here. All 24/7. This one is rarely used." The lines on the bottom were spot-on, nothing unsanitary. "I make it worth keeping." Haru's toes crunched in his shoes, pleading himself not to strip right here. The pool was meters away, he couldn't hurdle _that_ far. His bag just had a protein bar and backup clothes in it, Rin probably thought he just had his bathing suit in there. "It is the only reason I still live here."

"I have a gym membership but I'd rather swim single-handedly."

"Come here, nobody uses this pool, like I said," Rin was already in the water, he was just in his swimsuit to begin with. Seeing Haru take all of his clothes off was nice to see, yet leaving his wears behind on the ground made his eye twitch. The boy did jump into the water immediately, and Rin snapped at him as his head came above the water. "Are you just going to leave your garments behind like that?!"

"Oh, sorry." Gou texted him a few days and blasted on how cute it was that they had met up over time, telling him about Rin's personality and his triggers. The girl kept asking him how he thought of his new partner, already confirming they were something. It was soothing essentially, in a way it was a spoiler alert. She told him practically all about him. Except the thing he wanted to know was untold. Gou never said why he seemed so upset in his 2nd and 3rd year. His dreary expression was printed in his brain like it was engraved. "I'll go clean that up."

"Did I scare you? Was my tone too fierce?" Rin had shouted in front of him already, at someone else actually. His voice was more vicious than he evoked.

"No. It's fine." His smile was so relieving now after recalling how dreary he was. It seemed so soft and jovial, the way it should be.

After a handful of wins and losses, they broke it as a tie. He respected the spirit Haru had in his veins, forgetting his style after all of these years. Every few races Rin would switch up the stroke and Haru would call out on him for doing so. Eventually, Rin gave in. His speed gradually decreased, breath growing in intensity. The boy never stopped.

"You're like the old captain at Samezuka. He could go for hours."

"Harvested energy." It had been months since he last swam for this long. "I could do like 5 more laps, no sweat."

"I'm about to pass out and you can go for more?" Haru let out a small snicker. "Your laugh is cute as hell."

"I don't laugh." Rin gave a toothy grin before going under the water. Passing the barrier between the two, he emerged from the water in Haru's lane. "Good Races." They booth shook hands, yet Rin wrapped an arm around Haru's chest.

Red emerged on both of their faces on how both of how much skin was touching between them. _Chest to Chest_.

Haru couldn't help but notice how soft and noticeably warm his tissue was. His fingers seemed to lightly tickle Haru's back. _Hand to Hand_.

The pool was remarkably shallow for its kind. Every inch of their bodies seemed to wrap around each other. It seemed like heaven. _Face to Face_.

How could Haru be so comfortable with him? At this point they had spilled so much of their lives to each other, he was probably as calm with he would be with Makoto. It's like Rin was his new best friend, someone he could talk to, someone to step up when he wouldn't speak. His nerves knew this was a good situation to do this with him. Rin went forward as Haru backed up into his plastic lane blockade.

"You know what I have said to you, Haru." He pulled Haru closer, his hand going a bit lower. "Don't look away from me when my eyes are locked on you or you'll be bitten." The red in his eyes became more soothing as Rin got closer. "That's a promise, Haru." Itching for him to come closer, Haru moved a bit forward. "You are encouraging it?" This sudden situation was so new to him, he had never been in any romantic situations like this. Moving forward was so obvious, the water splashing lightly around him.

Haru finally figured it out. He was sexually attracted to what he could do in the water.

Hell yeah, he was gay. At this point he couldn't care if someone put a label on him for it. He wanted Rin.

"What's the wait?" This seemed so different than his normal self, he seemed so desperate. His pants seemed tight around him and the air surrounding him seemed to be lacking of oxygen. Overall, he could scarcely move or breathe at the hands of his shark-toothed partner. "C'mon, Rin."

It was his first kiss, Rin couldn't waste it on apprehensive pressure.

Then it was official.

_Skin on Skin_.

It felt so different than Haru imagined. So much _better_.

It was more than a few pecks. It was juicy and rough. Haru couldn't help but give the goofiest smile to Rin.

This was what he was missing. Damn, he would've kissed him within the first hour if he knew how it felt. His superstition of Rin doing it out of nowhere instead of it suddenly happening steadily disappeared. In reality, it couldn't get better.

"Time to get back for some martinis." It seemed to be quoted in his head, the same structure every night. The only thing that changed was that the alcoholic beverage got stronger by the night. Tonight seemed quite light.

"_Skin on Skin?"_

"_More like Win on Win."_

"Ok, ok. Say something stupid on three." Two hours of would-you-rather questions started becoming boring, so they brainstormed on senseless things to shout aloud. There was no way in hell Haru could drink another shot, or anything to begin with. His head was so woozy from so much vodka. All of this wouldn't be pretty at dawn, yet it was fun. He actually felt unexplainable with him, Rin's personality brought out a good part out of him. Rin had Haru at his side, an arm around him. His stumbled voice started to shout, "One, two, and three!"

Haru was smart enough to lip his confession to himself.

Rin shout it out loud in English, hoping Haru wouldn't completely understand.

"I hated being alone for so long, I have never felt so comfortable with someone I've known for such a short time. It seems that from a standpoint, we will be together for a long time, and that's the way I want it to be with you, Rin." His silent revelation made him smirk, that he finally revealed his happiness with himself. The other boy read his lips with a smile, then swallowed his words back down for a moment.

Recalling the English, Rin just shout it out.

"_I think I love you."_

"_Love?_" It wasn't the alcohol that made his English speech fuzzy, he had just never learned the word. "What does it mean?"

"Find out yourself," Rin chuckled, kissing him as Haru's phone was taken from his pocket. "_On your own_." Haru assumed that he was unaided figuring out the problem. A lot of the songs Rin played had that word in it, so he assumed the word meant really close, not the actual definition. "How come you accepted such a kiss so early?"

"Expected it coming, now what does _love_ mean?!"

"There's no way in hell I'm telling you."

_**Bonus:**_

The phone rang so many times, he was about to hang up. There was no thing that was worse than asking your sister for advice, it made him seem younger. When she finally answered, she wondered of his issue.

"What now, Rin?" He stayed quiet, long enough for her to question if he was still on the line. He gave a heavy breath, grasping his hair tightly in one hand.

"You did this, too, don't get upset." Gou questioned what he was up to, until he said it. "I think I love him." It was just everything they had done already, it felt so right to be with him no matter how long they had each other's acquaintance. The younger girl sighed, believing in what her older sibling had stated. "You fell in love with Sei after the first date, so don't tell me this is immature."

"I haven't said anything."

"Are you judging me silently?"

"What, no."

"So, d-do you accept it?" She responded with a yes, relieving his worried nerves. "Don't tell Haru."

"_I'm not the only one going down in this boat if you tell him."_


End file.
